


Camp Hyperion

by sueperhero



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fanboy Rhys, Het and Slash, High School AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Summer Camp, because I just like Fanboy Rhys, he's cute and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueperhero/pseuds/sueperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow it became a tradition for Rhys and his friends to spend the last six weeks of their vacation in Camp Hyperion. Formerly because it was fun, but Rhys quickly found interest in the camp owner and activity leader – Jack. Of course Handsome Jack - how all the girls called him – never noticed the rather shy school kid.<br/>However, this year would be different. This year Rhys and his friends signed up as cabin leaders, so they would work hand in hand with no other than the camp owner himself.<br/>-</p><p>“I am so darn excited!”, Rhys shouted. </p><p>“Don’t get too excited”, Fiona uttered, but she couldn’t ruin Rhy’s mood.</p><p>“Stop right there, Fi. This year will be different. This year I will totally talk to him and then we will totally make out in one of the hot springs and darn, it’ll be great!” </p><p>“You said the exact same thing last year and the year before that and the year before that year.” </p><p>“I remember the year it would totally happen because Rhys finally grew pubic hair”, August laughed. </p><p>“Or the year it would totally happen because he finally got laid and felt sexually ready for Jack”, Fiona continued. </p><p>Rhys crossed his arms and got into a pouting-position. “My friends are the worst.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Hyperion

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, I'm writing a bigger Rhack-thingy now and I'm totally ready for it! I hope you guys share my enthusiasm and it turns out to your liking.  
> Talk to me in the comments and let's enjoy this ride together!

**Prologue:  One Last Chance**

It was Rhys‘ last year in high school, only seven more weeks to go and he’d be free from all those stupid teachers, lessons and jerks, but most importantly it’d be the last year he would visit Camp Hyperion – a summer vacation activity he’d been participating in for almost his entire middle and high school career together with his friends – Fiona, Sasha, Vaughn and August.

Somehow it became a tradition to spend the last six weeks of their vacation in that camp. Formerly because it was _fun_ , but Rhys quickly found interest in the camp owner and activity leader – Jack. Of course Handsome Jack - how all the girls called him – never noticed the rather shy school kid.

However, this year would be different. This year Rhys and his friends signed up as cabin leaders, so they would work hand in hand with no other than the camp owner himself.

***

**Thirteen weeks later.**

“I am so darn excited!”, Rhys shouted sitting in the back of August’s van – next to Sash reading The Zombie Survival Guide and Vaughn who was just looking out of the window.

August and Fiona were taking turns at driving, so they took the front seats and chose the music for the ride.

“Don’t get _too_ excited”, Fiona uttered, but she couldn’t ruin Rhy’s mood.

“Stop right there, Fi. This year will be different. This year I will totally talk to him and then we will totally make out in one of the hot springs and darn, it’ll be great!”

August chuckled. “I think he already got too excited there.”

“You know”, Sasha joined the conversation. “You said the exact same thing last year and the year before that _and the year before that year.”_

“I remember the year it would totally happen because Rhys finally grew pubic hair”, August laughed.

“Or the year it would totally happen because he finally got laid and felt sexually ready for Jack”, Fiona continued.

Rhys crossed his arms and got into a pouting-position. “My friends are the worst.”

But really, they weren’t. Though he would never speak it out loud, Rhys was unbelievably glad he got to meet his four best friends. They were always there for him and put up with all his Handsome Jack-nonesene. He was just very thankful and loved them despite the stupid jokes and the teasing.

It took the group about five hours to get to Camp Hyperion. A few years ago – before August turned sixteen – they had to take the bus that was brought into use especially for the drive to and off the camp. Rhys always enjoyed the bus trips, tough since Handsome Jack’s face has been printed large on the exterior of the vehicle as well as on the backsides of every seat.

“That guy is a little full of himself, I think”, Vaughn mumbled to Fiona back then hoping Rhys couldn’t hear him, but of course he could.

“How dare you?! Seriously, he’s just confident. There’s nothing wrong to have high self-esteem – particularly with _that_ face.”

When the group started hanging out at Camp Hyperion, it was all just a little crush for Rhys, but it somehow evolved into an obsession. He even tried to get closer to Jack’s daughter Angel who was in his parallel class. The girl, however, had no interest in Rhys or his friends, so she just ignored all his party invitations. Aside from that, it was not a secret that Rhys was going for Handsome Jack and Angel certainly found that rather disgusting. She even told him at some point.

Rhys didn’t care at all; he just crossed ‘Angel’ off his ‘ways to get closer to Jack’-list and continued making up other plans.

But over the years, the list got shorter and shorter and now there was nothing left except for ‘become cabin leader once you are eighteen and make out with Jack in a hot spring after a long day of work’.

***

“Okay, we’re here. You got the instructions with you, Fi?”, Rhys asked excitedly. “Where do we have to go?”

The bus didn’t get in yet and wouldn’t be there about one or two hours after the group’s arrival since it stopped for a little pee break every 90 minutes.

Anyway, there were a few cars in the parking lot - probably the cars of the other cabin leaders, but one car in particular draw Rhys’ attention due to the license plate that said ‘H4ND • 50M3’.

He stood in front of it for a while chuckling until Sasha grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him away into the camp area. “Come on, little fanboy.”

They meant to meet the other leaders and also Jack at the main house. Halfway there, though Rhys noticed he forgot his phone in the van. He wouldn’t have cared so much (he wasn’t a mobile-kind-of-guy, actually) unless the instructions hadn’t said they were supposed to bring their cell. So he apologized, told the others they could keep going without him and quickly ran back.

“Pumkin, I told you to be here around 3pm and it’s 4:40 now. You don’t keep daddy waiting.” After locking the van, Rhys noticed a very appealing and familiar voice a few feet away from him. He listened and got closer. “Seriously, it’s not amusing _at all._ I need you here, baby doll.”

Handsome Jack was standing in the heart of a clearing next to the parking lot that was located in a large forest area. The light from above was stroking his body and he somehow appeared incredibly elegant. He was even moving delicately. Everything about him was just so handsome to Rhys.

“Okay, sure. But I hope I made it clear that I won’t accept this behavior in the future, you understand me? You know I can be _very_ rude if I feel bored or messed around with.” He smirked and it was simply the most beautiful smirk Rhys had ever seen. “Bye-bye, kitten.”

Rhys didn’t realize he was still standing behind a bush staring at Jack like a total weirdo until he looked at him straightly. “Oh-oh, so who have we got here?”

 _‘This is bad. This is fuckin’ bad’_ , Rhys thought to himself as Jack approached him.

“You’re one of the cabin leaders, aren’t you, cutie face?”

_‘Did he just call me …?’_

“You are _very_ lucky that I am in a good mood today because normally I don’t like little shits stalking me.” Handsome Jack put his arm around Rhys’ shoulder and the young man thought he might die instantly. “Lost your voice, cupcake?”

“A-ah … no, sir”, he stated stammering.  
_‘Gosh, wow, Rhys, that was the best flirting ever.’_

Jack just casually started to walk back to the camp – still with Rhys in his arm. “What’s your name by the way, baby boy?”

“Rhys.” The younger one felt _so_ accomplished as he could say at least one word without stammering.

“Ah, well, Rhysie. You’ve been to Camp Hyperion before?”

All of a sudden, Rhys’ mood dropped. He was aware that Jack couldn’t know _everyone_ who visited the camp over the last years, but he had been there _every year._ They didn’t talk to each other, but still Rhys felt a little disappointed. He had somehow hoped it would be like in one of those stupid rom-coms; he would come back to the camp as a cabin leader and Jack would say he’s always had eyes for him or something. But those things didn’t happen in real life.

So “yes” was the only thing he answered. One-word-answers seemed to be the solution. He rather didn’t wanna appear like a stammering, lovestruck teenager.

“That’s good, princess. Don’t like explaining everything a hundred times. So you know your way around?”

“Yes”, Rhys answered again and by now Jack’s hand on his shoulder felt very heavy.

When they entered the main house, Jack was still holding the younger one in his arm and Rhys felt a little better seeing the reactions of his friends and the other unfamiliar faces in the room.

Vaughn was rather distracted, but as soon as Jack and Rhys entered the room, Sasha elbowed him and nodded into their direction. Fiona and August’s eyes were big, so were their open mouths.

Rhys let his gaze wander; there were probably around six other people in the room and then, his eyes met another familiar pair.

“Angel?”, he uttered confused. It wasn’t meant to be heard, but he somehow said it out loud. The girl simply rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with another girl Rhys had never seen before.

Why was Angel in this room? And if she’s been there the entire time, who had Jack been talking to on the phone earlier? Wasn’t he refering to himself as “daddy” speaking to that person?

~*~*~*~


End file.
